The present invention relates to powered vehicle convoying systems and to methods of convoying powered vehicle and particularly, to convoying system and methods in which a trailing vehicle (for example, a trailing wheelchair) includes at least one convoying system to enable a drive mechanism of the trailing vehicle to be controlled to follow motions of a leading vehicle (for example, a leading wheelchair).
The following information is provided to assist the reader to understand the invention disclosed below and the environment in which it will typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the present invention or the background of the present invention. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
In many situations, it is desirable to create a group or convoy of vehicles for transporting the vehicles as a unit by, for example, a single operator. For example, it is often desirable to create a convoy of vehicles (for example, wheelchairs, gurneys, etc.) used in transporting individuals having a mobility deficit.
In that regard, the number of citizens requiring long-term care will more than double by the middle of this century to 27 million people. One of the most important, yet labor intensive, services of personal care is individual mobility. In intermediate care facilities (ICFs), nursing homes, and other long-term care environments, residents who have severe mobility deficits are dependant on care givers for mobility (for example, by being pushed while seated in a manual wheelchair by a caregiver). Moving a group of residents between locations is labor intensive, and requires at least three caregivers: one to stay with residents at the starting location, a second to stay with residents at the goal location, and a third to move one person at a time from the start location to the goal location.
This practice is inefficient and encourages staff to hurry to complete the process, thereby setting the stage for unsafe practices. The dangers associated with rushing are many and include a risk of injury to the patient and to the care giver (for example, back injuries resulting from rushed movements and poor ergonomics). Often, a care giver will try to push one patient with one hand while pulling another patient with the other hand. This practice presents a hazardous condition for the patients and also frequently results in strain injuries to the care giver. The time inefficiencies of current methods also create problems. For example, the time involved in assembling multiple residents with disabilities often deters their participation in group activities. Often group activities are avoided or shortened because of the amount of time required for patient movement. Current practices also create long wait times for the patients while being moved.
Removing the need for the one-to-one method for meeting mobility needs would free staff to meet other personal needs. If the residents could travel in a group mode when appropriate, such that only one staff person would be needed to accomplish the travel, many less trips would be required to accomplish the same travel schedule.
One option for group travel is a cart, van, or bus that transports non-ambulatory groups of people around a facility. However, this solution has several drawbacks. For example, each person in a wheelchair must either use a safety tie-down system or be transferred from their wheelchair to a secure seat. The time required to load and off-load such a vehicle can be significant when working with multiple wheelchair users. Infrastructure must also exist to support access into and near the home pickup points and sufficient tram staff to operate, load, unload and maintain such a system.
A number of “smart wheelchairs” that include sensors and control systems to follow moving targets, to follow tracks on a floor and to navigate various routes have been developed. However, little progress has been made in developing efficient systems for convoying wheelchairs (and/or other vehicles) that can, for example, be operated by a single operator.
Although a number of improvements have been made in wheelchair control and control of other powered vehicles, it remains desirable to develop devices, systems and methods to enable the control of powered vehicles (including wheelchairs) to enable movement of the powered vehicles in a group or as a convoy.